Screw-cap type containers are widely used for dispensing medicinal drugs in pill, capsule, liquid or gel form. Various regulations require the provision of a tamper-proof or child-resistant locking mechanism for caps of this type. Conventional multi-piece locking mechanisms for the caps are generally unduly complex and difficult to open for some adult users. This difficulty has given rise to recent or proposed regulations requiring that the releasable locking mechanism for a screw-cap be "adult friendly."
In addition to providing a more facile locking mechanism, it has proven further desirable in many medicinal dispensing applications to provide the screw-cap with an adjustable "reminder." The reminder will visually display information (e.g., week, day, time) to a user relating to periodic use of the, contents of the container. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,722, issued to applicant on Dec. 28, 1982 for "Reminder Closure," discloses unique screw-cap embodiments of the reminder type.